


Hear You Me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: post Hogwarts. Ginny escaped the wizarding world long ago to live a simpler in the United States. Suddenly, tragedy wrecks her life beyond recognition.As Ginny begins to cope, her past will resurface to shape her life forever.





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Author Notes** : Hey everyone! I used to be a member of ff.net until I found this lovely community, and I thought I’d give writing here a try! This is actually a story that I am revising and reposting, because I think I can make it loads better. I hope you enjoy! 

**_Chapter One:_ ** _Blood and tears, they were here first._

There are moments in which time slows immeasurably, moving so sluggishly it is as if it stops all together. These minutes, seconds, and hours can account for the best of times and the absolute worst of them. We feel so heavy, yet so light and unstable we could float away with the slightest shifting of the winds. The world becomes lucid then in an instant can disappear into the depths of unfathomable obscurity. These moments are felt and remembered as long as the heart can hold.

 Flaming red hair billowed out behind a petite girl of about twenty-two. She spun around with eyes closed making herself dizzy and faint, but she loved the feeling. The feeling was of being alive; being connected to every molecule of air her delicate hands slashed through. Spreading her arms further still, the girl took in the scent of salt and earth with an almost obsessive passion. When her body finally could take no more, she crumpled onto the sand panting and laughing. A refreshing breeze whipped through the air and suddenly honey eyes opened to the world. Stretching vastly and beautifully before her was a pure, glittering ocean. Waves rolled and crashed with grace onto the pristine sand of the deserted beach. The world was still spinning and she reveled it in.

“Ginny! Ginny!” called a slender, brunette beauty.

Ginny spun rapidly around to find her closest friend, Ashley directly behind her.

“Are you ready for a sensory overload?” asked Ashley with a wide smile and two dripping ice cream cones in her hands.

“Hmmm I could probably use a few more of those.” Ginny replied with a smirk.

Laughing softly, both Ashley and Ginny collapsed onto their beach blanket, ready to devour their cool relief from the scorching summer sun. Silence followed, yet it was not an uncomfortable one. The silence was serene and relaxed, the kind that occurs when the people experiencing it are completely at ease with one another.  Ginny plunged into deep thought. Somehow her life had morphed completely since her teenage years. She had distanced herself from the wizarding world, in favor of a more peaceful existence in the Muggle world. Ginny still felt regret for leaving everything that she had once known behind, but she couldn’t go back now. She was almost positive her homecoming would not be welcomed warmly especially after her abrupt departure. 

Even so, her life was running along smoothly without any cracks or crags in sight. She held a decent job, a caring boyfriend, and everything she had ever wanted. Unfortunately, there remained a nagging presence that surfaced occasionally to jumble Ginny severely out of sorts. The one she had always dreamt of floated to the shallows of her mind occasionally. Shaking the old memories from her head, Ginny resolved to think about the present. She began to grin girlishly as she thought of her boyfriend, Adam. Ginny could picture his short blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was a complete departure from her first love. Ginny scowled as she thought of him, and Ashley noticed.

“Gin, what’s wrong darling?” asked Ashley softly.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Oh nothing important.” Replied Ginny.

Ginny had never revealed anything about her old life to Ashley. Nothing. Not even about him. It was too risky. She didn’t want anyone in her circle of friends to know. It wasn’t that Ginny didn’t trust them, because she did very much. Her life was complicated and she had no intention of complicating theirs further. Things had been complicated enough for a whole lifetime. Ginny forced herself to put those thoughts out of her mind and decided that it was time to explore the ocean. Grabbing Ashley's hand, Ginny sprinted towards the immense body of water. 

The water was icy and close to perfect. Chills raced along her spine as she swam slowly underwater. Ginny stroked deeper and farther away until Ashley was nowhere in sight. She felt absolutely in her element. Ginny was like a regal mermaid with hair the color of fire, swimming among the fish. _I’m like Ariel. Except I can’t sing for shit,_ she thought goofily to herself. Running out of breath, Ginny returned reluctantly to the surface. The sun was at its highest, most powerful reign, baking Ginny’s skin, turning her inside out. Time passed slowly yet rapidly all at once. Eventually, Ginny raised her head to go in search of Ashley. The ocean was mysteriously still and no living creature uttered a sound. As quickly as possible, Ginny fought her way to the shore. Ashley was nowhere to be seen.

Panic overtook Ginny’s body as sobs began to wrack her body. _Calm down, maybe she got out earlier and went somewhere for a moment._ In that instant, time froze cruelly and unsympathetically. Salty tears, much like the wicked ocean, rolled down Ginny’s face as she searched in vain for the only one in years who’d understood. Suddenly, time sped horribly forward as Ginny caught a glimpse of brown curls bobbing lifelessly in the sea yards from her. 

When she reached Ashley, Ginny spun her body around and lifted her head from the water. Ashley skin was pallid and her extremities were blue. She tried to get Ashley breathing again but to no avail. Ashley’s pulse was like languid and provided no encouragement for a panicking Ginny. Racing to her bag, Ginny snatched her cell phone and called 911.  

“Hurry Up!” she shouted in anguish, trying to will the ambulance to get there.

The following fifteen minutes were a monstrous blur. Ginny continued checking Ashley’s pulse and trying to revive her, hoping for a change. Every part of Ginny was asking for a miracle. The clock was ticking too swiftly and abruptly Ashley’s pulse failed. Desperately, Ginny tried to find the heartbeat that was no longer there. Letting out a primitive scream, Ginny collapsed beside Ashley. _My best friend is dead. Dead. Oh god._ A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. Electric current coursed through Ginny’s body as she tried to control the anger that could erupt from her.

“You’re too late! You’re too late you bastards! If you had been here fifteen minutes ago maybe you could have saved her! She’s gone! Gone!” Ginny screamed shouted hoarsely.

She looked at her once striking best friend. They had been through so much together. Sometimes things had gotten unpleasant, but they always stuck together. And now the girl that she had shared so much with was gone, never to come back. Ginny couldn’t bear it any longer. The world was exploding and debris was slicing into Ginny like newly sharpened knives. Everything seemed to be pressurizing and soon Ginny would disintegrate with the sheer pain of it all. 

After an hour of Ginny refusing to leave Ashley’s side, the paramedic finally forced her to go. Feeling dejected and helpless, Ginny walked back to the apartment that she had shared with Ashley. Just being there hurt like hell, but Ginny had no choice but to stay. So she walked back to her room, changed into her pajamas, and fell onto her bed. She was exhausted from the grief and the rivers of tears that had fallen from her eyes. Ginny soon fell into a restless sleep, just wanting it all to be dream, but knowing that it was not. 


End file.
